


A Magical Learning Experience

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mike Lu & Og, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mike was a foreign exchange student in Greendale and she lived with Sabrina, Salem, Hilda, and Zelda? What will be different and will she learn to keep the secret of her newest friend being a witch? Follow Mike and Sabrina as they go on adventures together which will surely become a learning experience for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magical Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> The following contains both elements from the Animated Series and the live action sitcom. Everybody belongs to their respective owners. The next chapters will be longer, I promise, this is just a short preview prologue to show you all what you're about to get into. Read & Review!

Being a foreign exchange student is a learning experience. One named Michelene Mazinsky was going to learn this lesson one way or another. She had signed up from her small school called St. Albans in New York City and was now on her way to a small town called Greendale. She was going to be hosted by two sisters who lived together named Hilda and Zelda Spellman who were also raising their niece who was named Sabrina.

It wasn't only going to be Mike's first day of a new school, but it would also be Sabrina's and her birthday would also be her first day of school. The foreign exchange student stared out the plane, just hours ago she was with her parents who hugged her real tight and wished her luck on her new adventure and experience to live with a different family for a personal temporary experiment.

Not only that, but Mike was going to be given a different lesson other than just fitting in a completely different school with totally different people, but would come back home in about a year or so. She was going to also learn along with Sabrina that there is such a thing as magic. These are their stories.


End file.
